Kodiak
Kodiak (Wyatt Virgil Cody'Information entered by E. E. Nalley himself) is a student at Whateley Academy, a member (originally) of the Class of 2007. Powers Wyatt is an Exemplar-5 and Avatar-2, hosting The Kodiak, a powerful and ancient Bear spirit. Description He is tall (6'6"), yellow-eyed,Bottle a Jinn'' heterosexual, an Avatar of a bear spirit, comes from Alaska, and lives in Melville. He has been in the Alphas for several years, and is now the leader, after Don Sebastiano was put in the hospital, Hekate was expelled,Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter One and Kodiak staged a coup to get rid of Solange.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Six Following this, he has been trying to clean up the Alphas from a group of bullies to a group that would actually be useful leaders. Kodiak has been described as "the nicest guy who ever beat you up in school"E. E. Nalley on the Crystal Hall Forums; Lost in Forum Crash of 2011 - he has a rather bear-like attitude that the way to find out who is the alpha male is to fight it out, and the main way to get his respect is to be strong enough to fight back. He has been sleeping his way through the school's population of brainless beauties, but has decided he wants Loophole to be his wife. He is the leader of the training team called Team Phoenix.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Two Although he had enough credits to graduate, Headmistress Carson directed him to an additional year at Whateley in order to learn how to use his emerging magical abilities. Accordingly, he didn't graduate in 2007, but remained as "Senior Emeritus" in the class of 2008.Pomp and Conspiracy Spirit Kodiak is the Avatar of the bear spirit. This Spirit claims to be called '''The Kodiak, spirit of the Untamed Earth, Duke of the Court of the Center, Master Healer and Court Physician to her Majesty, Gaia, High Queen of the Natural Realm, possibly indicating a status beyond a normal spirit. It does this while bound in a pentagram by Miss Grimes, making it unlikely it lied.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Three Stories He is a minor character in several stories, but becomes a primary character in Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes. He was the successful candidate for Alpha Male, January 20, 2007. While preferred over Oiler, there were some abstentions from those not willing to support either candidate.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 3 He is a protagonist in most of E. E. Nalley's stories, beginning at the start of 2007. Associations Alaska * Family (Parents) in Barrow, Alaska. ** Catherine Cody (mother) - medical doctor, chiropractor''The Kodiak in Winter'' ** Mr. Cody (father) - former pro football player (three seasons with the Raiders), owns a heavy equipment dealership in Barrow, relives his youth vicariously through his son. Drinks a lot. * Aglakti - Shaman, family friend, deceased Whateley Academy * Melville Cottage Room 803 (single). * Class of 2007 (senior emeritus) * Alphas ** Aries - friend * Team Phoenix Training Team. * Elaine "Doc" Nalley Girlfriend, later wife. * Tansy Walcutt It's complicated. * Pendragon - friend, former roommate * Dashboard ex-girlfriend''The Kodiak Conspiracy, Part 4'' * Songbird ex-girlfriend * Poise ex-girlfriend * 24 other known ex-girlfriends Classes Winter 2007 *Applied Powered Combat Fifth Period Spring 2007 *AP Physics I First Period''Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 6 - L'Ecole des Femmes'' Generation 2 He married Elaine Nalley either shortly before or after her graduation, and they promptly started a family. In the 2016-2017 Whateley school year, he's Dr. Wyatt Cody, and is Okami's "academic advisor" and "psychological counselor". He has three children with Loophole, as indicated by "a photo of a family - a smiling red-haired wife and three young children".I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore (Part 4) References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Melville Cottage Category:Avatar Category:Alphas Category:Alaska Category:Ultra-Violents Category:2011 Forum Crash Category:Class of 2008 Category:Class of 2007 Category:Exemplar